Pia Chavez
| place=Sole Survivor (1/20) | challenges=11 | votesagainst=7 | days=39 }} Pia Chavez 'was the Sole Survivor of ''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites. Bio Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites '''Name (Age): '''Pia Chavez (41) '''Current Residence: '''Enid, OK '''Occupation: '''Receptionist '''Tribe Designation:'' '' (Fans) '3 Words to Describe You: '''Charming, Helpful, Hard-working '''3 Things You'd Bring on the Island: '''Well, this is sort of a individual thing, but my lips get chapped in the heat really easily so I think I'd bring some lip balm to deal with that. Maybe it's a little bit of a habit or addiction but lip balm helps my lips stay fresh and comforts me. Then, I would bring my iPhone so I can keep in contact with my family, especially my daughter Christa, and so I can keep notes about people on the Notes app. And thirdly I'd have to bring my husband Marc, he'd psyche me up for the challenges and help me strategically; while I'm a huge fan of the show, he's an even bigger one. '''Previous Castaway You're Most Like: '''I'm just a normal mom, so I really get the types of people like Tianna Graval or Catriona O'Hara. While Tianna's a little calmer and kinder than me, and Catriona's a little more vivacious and spitfire, they're both normal women like me who came and conquered like I hope to do. '''Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: '''A lot of the people that come out here, they're looking for thrill or adventure or a spiritual reawakening, something along those lines. They have nothing to fight for except themselves and their personal desires. While there's nothing wrong with that, Marc and I don't make much money, if Christa wants to go to a good college we need added income, and this is a way. While I'll have fun, in the end I'm fighting for my baby's future here and I'll do whatever it takes to win this; I'm not giving up, period. Game ''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Pia's start to the game was rather rocky. She quickly bonded with Moira Pruitt on the Favorites tribe; however, Moira was disliked by most of the tribe. The majority alliance that had formed, without Pia in it, decided to move against Moira at their first Tribal Council. Moira was voted out; Pia was the only person to vote with her, and she lost her only ally. At the next Tribal Council, Pia seemed to be the easy boot. However, she convinced enough of her tribemates to vote out Marshall Jameson instead, the other outsider not a part of the majority alliance due to his blunders in challenges. The Fans then visited Tribal Council a third time, and Pia barely escaped elimination once more. She'd been locked in a feud with Hideki Kobayashi for several days, and it escalated the night of that Tribal Council with him calling Pia several racial slurs. This and his poor behaviors and challenge performance convinced enough of his allies to vote against him. Uriah Masterson was particularly helpful to her through these rough early stages and helped her convince others to keep her. Pia's game dramatically improved after the swap, when she was left on a tribe with many Favorites and Uriah. She and Uriah worked together to bond with the Favorites majority alliance, headed by Tae Min Kim and Pasqual Vargas. Harris Mueller was ousted over them at their Double Tribal Council. At the merge, Pia and Uriah were the swing votes between the Fan alliance and the Favorite alliance, and they sided with the Favorites they'd bonded with. At the next Tribal Council, Pia lost her closest ally Uriah when Christopher Holt and the Fans minority idoled him out. However, Pia came to learn from Nichole Tarquin that Pasqual had orchestrated this move, convincing the minority to take out Uriah instead of one of his closer allies. This was enough to get Pia to side with the minority, making another game changing move. The vote was tied 5-5, and on the revote Pasqual was sent home in revenge. Pia decided to stick with the once-minority alliance, made primarily of Fans, and they eliminated the likes of Cerise Slade and Tae Min until it was only their alliance left at the Final 5. With one Immunity already under her belt at this point and having made many moves, Pia was a considerable threat, but she convinced the others she wasn't because most of the jury was bitter against her for her flip flopping. This and another Immunity win allowed her to survive the final two rounds, making Nichole and her close ally Polina Sokolov believe that Nick Wilkins and Cressida Anube were bigger threats than her. At Final Tribal Council, Pia was harsh but honest and explained her game very well, while Nichole and Polina both stumbled. She was able to override the bitterness of many of the Favorites she'd scorned with her flip, and ended up earning five of the nine jury votes, securing herself a win due to her various big moves and underdog storyline, having come from a minority of one after the first Tribal Council to winning the whole game. Pia was also awarded Hero of the Season for her lovable underdog storyline. Category:Sole Survivors Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Category:Oklahoma Castaways Category:Hispanic American Castaways Category:Hero of the Season